Alice Harper
Alice Harper is a unique entity, specifically a partially-made Avatar that was taken by Venat while she was still being genetically 'constructed' and then modified to possess a free will and personality of her own, instead of being just a mindless 'vessel'. Differences in appearance between her and conventional Avatars is her obviously-female appearance (in opposition to a conventional Avatar's Androgynous appearance), and her colored hair (color changes with the 'stage' she's in; is purple when she's fully developed) worn down, while normal Avatars have snow white hair that stands upward on the Avatar's head. Personality Alice is a kind and gentle girl, who hates it when her actions cause harm, either physical or emotional, to either an innocent person or to her friends or family. That said, she is far from being a pacifist: she's a fearsome fighter, when provoked, and could easily level a city block if driven to rage. Alice constantly tries to keep in touch with her human side and therefore finds the experiencing of new human sensations to be a gratifying experience. That said, should she encounter a negative experience, she can and will come to not enjoy such experiences quickly. Modifications Alice is a partially-finished Avatar with multiple modifications made to her genetic structure, giving her a variety of different abilities. Such modifications, and the resulting abilities, are as follows: *Human Cerebral Reconstruction - possession of human-like frontal lobes allows for human-like personality development and speech, modification most responsible for Alice's human-like behavior and self-awareness (rather than being a mindless puppet like a typical Avatar) *Sectoid Neural Pathways - increased capability of using Telepathic Psionic powers, as well as the ability to reanimate corpses to use as foot soldiers, in battle *Viper-enhanced Cerebellum - pin-point accuracy and excellent hand-eye coordination and balance *Muton Muscles - powerful muscles and super-human strength, while possessing the frame and stature of a thin young human female *Chryssalid Claws and Poison - pointed finger nails capable of poisoned claw attacks, and ability to generate Chryssalids from opponents killed by poison, controlled by telepathic hive mind *Codex-based Amygdala organo-synthetic augmentations - allows Alice, in times of peril, to shift herself out of phase with reality, putting her in a state of flux, allowing her to teleport and escape danger Stages of Development Alice was 'born' when she was developed enough to survive outside of the labs, but she was still developing over time. Alongside the strength of her powers and her physical state (For example: in Stage 1, she got sick easily, while in Stage 4, her final stage, she is practically impossible to render ill), her change in state is signaled by a change in her skin, hair, and eye color, as well as the color of the psionic 'runes' on her back and forehead, the presence of which are a mystery, even to Venat. Stage 1 In Stage 1, Alice got sick VERY easily, due to the minimal development of her immune system. She was also physically weak, unable to lift more than half her weight and easily injured and tired. Alice remained in Stage 1 from 'birth' until she was 12 years old. During this time, her skin, hair, and back rune were blue, while her eyes were red. She lacked a forehead rune at this time. Stage 2 In Stage 2, Alice was somewhat stronger, able to lift about her weight, and could run the distance of an average human before getting tired. She also had an immune system equal to that of an average adult human. Alice remained in Stage 2 from age 12 to age 15. During this time, her skin and hair color were green, and her eyes and back rune were purple. She still lacked a forehead rune at this time. Stage 3 In Stage 3, Alice's future strength finally began to get hinted at. Her immune system was strong enough to withstand most conventional diseases, and she could lift around 10 times her weight. She could also handle 10 times the physical exertion of a normal human before becoming tired. Alice remained in Stage 3 from age 15 to age 18. During this time, her skin color was actually a normal human Caucasian skin tone, her hair color was a normal-looking brown, and her eyes and back rune were light blue. She gained a gold forehead rune in this stage. Stage 4 In Stage 4, Alice's final stage, Alice is transformed from a fully-physical being to a psionic being linked to a no-longer-mandatory physical form (meaning, if she's killed, she'll survive as a fully-psionic entity, until she can bond with a new Avatar body). Furthermore, her current body, and any future body she possesses, is nigh-immune to any disease or toxin, can lift more than 3000 times her body weight, and is inexhaustible. Alice turned to Stage 4 at age 18, and her skin and hair color, as well as her back rune, turned purple, while her eyes and forehead rune turned green. Gallery Alice Combat Gear.png|Alice in her Combat Gear